Ice and Fire
by CerseiTear
Summary: Satoshi and Daisuke prepare to prefom Ice and Snow. Post-anime, SatoshiDaisuke shounen-ai, One-shot. Feel the joy! (Editted for formatting)


A/N: Hello there! After watching Gravitation and reading the Last Herald Mage series, I felt the need to write a shounen-ai fanfic. Since the other fic that I was working on was an Escaflowne fic, I decided I'd better deal with the urge before I started writing Van/Allen yaoi, or something equally unlikely (not that that's not an appealing idea, but it's definitely not the direction the my fic is going in). It seemed a better plan to write about a couple I actually _liked. _And since I've always been disappointed that Daisuke's class play was never preformed, I decided to write a fanfic about it! And so this little piece of insanity was created, with the help of large amounts of sugar and caffeine. Enjoy!

Disclaimers: I don't own D N Angel. But maybe if I'm really nice, Yukiru Sugisaki will give it to me for my birthday. Well, I can dream can't I? I also don't own this poem. All I own is this crummy fanfic.

_Some say the world will end in fire,_

_Some in Ice._

_From what I've tasted of desire,_

_I hold with those who favor fire._

_But if it had to perish twice,_

_I think I'd know enough of hate_

_To know that for destruction _ice

_Is also great,_

And would suffice

_-Robert Frost_

The day could not have been more beautiful. The sun was shining brightly on the faces of the students of Azumano high school as they filed out of their classrooms. It was the sort of day that Daisuke loved, but instead of getting to go outside and enjoy it, he was stuck in a classroom, wearing an extremely uncomfortable wig, and professing undying love to his _male _classmate.

Could things get any worse? Oh yes they could.

"KISS? YOU NEVER SIAD ANYTHING ABOUT A KISS!!! SAEHARA-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!"

"Of course there's a kiss! It's a romance, ya idiot! What did you expect? It's not a big deal. All the girls are expecting it. Now back to work!"

Somehow, the ideas of insane fangirls with cameras did not make Daisuke feel any better.

"Hiwatari-kun, say something!" Daisuke pleaded, looking to his classmate for assistance. But the blue haired boy was no help. He just smiled smugly and remained silent.

"Now as I was saying before I was interrupted," began Takeshi, "This is the most dramatic moment in the play. Freedert and Eliot are rewarded for their unselfish wishes by becoming guardian spirits of their village. The play ends with them together forever, and there has to be a kiss! You can't have a romance with out a kiss!"

That wasn't quite the way Freedert and Eliot's story really ended, but if Daisuke told Takeshi that, he'd want to know how he knew. And he wasn't about to tell him that he'd heard it from Freedert herself. Besides, Takeshi's version was much more pleasant.

Which lead him back to the kiss.

'_The only really good thing about this is that Dark isn't here to torment me about this' _thought Daisuke glumly. _'I'd never hear the end of this from him.' _Oddly enough, Daisuke felt himself missing his old alter ego more than he had for days. Daisuke was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't realize rehearsals had started again until Takeshi hit him on the head with his script. Hard.

"Pay attention Daisuke! If you want to be in this play, you have to be willing to commit! If you aren't willing to commit, you never should have taken as important a role as Freedert!"

Daisuke almost pointed out that he _hadn't _actually wanted to play Freedert, but stopped himself just in time. Trying to correct Takeshi would only annoy him more, and since the reporter was already beginning to turn a rather interesting shade of red, Daisuke wisely concluded that aggravating him further would fall under the category of "A VERY BAD PLAN". So he contented himself with a small sigh, and thumbed through his script, looking for the beginning of the last scene. Ok, getting close, Eliot was dead...Ha! Victory! The right page at last! Daisuke cleared his throat and prepared to speak.

"Baka! Weren't you listening to me? We're not running lines! We're choreographing the ending, where you kiss Eliot!" Takeshi's face was now bright crimson red. Had Daisuke not been concerned with his own personal safety, he might have paused to admire it. As it was however, he was much too preoccupied with detaching Takeshi's hands from his neck, and thinking of reasons why a kiss was not needed in their play.

"Niwa-kun! Saehara!" The two boys looked up at the sound of Satoshi's voice. "Could we please return to practice? I have better things to do than waste my time here."

"Right then! Daisuke, get back to work!"

Daisuke groaned, but allowed himself to be propelled back onto the stage, next to Satoshi. Daisuke listened to Sekimoto recite his lines as god/narrator with increasing dread. After what seemed like an eternity, he reached the final line of the play. Satoshi reached down, and put his arms around Daisuke, and gently touched his lips to those of the red hair boy's.

And then it was over, and Daisuke could breath again. Almost.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tadaima!" called Daisuke as he walked in through the front door.

Emiko rushed forward to give her son a hug. "Dai-chan! How was school!? Dai-chan? Daijoubu deska?

"I'm fine." Daisuke said, but his expression gave lie to his words.

Emiko eyes Daisuke with no little amount of worry. "Are you sure your all right, Dai-chan?" she asked, feeling his forehead. "Do you need to stay home from school tomorrow?"

"Iye! I'm fine. Just fine." Daisuke smiled up at his mother, whose eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Did something happen with Riku? You can tell me, I'm your mother."

"I thought you were supposed to know everything."

"I do! I just need a little help sometimes. I can tell it's something about your love life, but I need more time before I can figure out the rest." She looked closely at her son for a moment, and then clapped her hands together in glee. "I know! You're in love with someone else, but feel like you betraying Riku-chan, right?"

"I told you! Nothing happened!'

"Don't be like that Dai-chan! Tell me who she is!"

"Will you listen to me? There is not other girl."

"Alright, then tell me who he is."

"Okkkaaaaaa-saaaaaaaaan"

"You might as well tell me, you can't keep it a secret for long." Emiko couldn't help but laugh at Daisuke's miserable expression. "I'll find out soon enough, Dai-chan."

"Ok, ok.! You win! I had to kiss Hiwatari-kun in practice today, and I'm don't know how much Riku's going to like that. That's all."

"So it's the Hikari boy? Kawaii!"

"...Did you hear a word I just said?"

"Of course I did Dai-chan. Don't ask your mother stupid questions like that. My advice is to stick with Riku. Satoshi may be pretty, but he's still a Hikari."

"What's that about Satoshi?" asked Kosuke, walking into the room.

"Dai-chan's fallen in love with him." replied Emiko cheerfully.

"Congratulations Daisuke! I was hoping you would. He needs someone to take care of him."

"Not you too!" moaned Daisuke. "Won't anyone listen to me?"

"Of course not!" chanted Emiko and Kosuke in unison.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Niwa-kun! We're going to be late!" Riku called from outside Daisuke's house early the next day.

"Gomen ne Riku-san! I'm coming!" Daisuke raced out the front door, and jumped onto his bicycle. Daisuke and Riku had ridden to school together every morning since the night when Dark had been sealed away. Usually it was one of the best parts of his day, but strangely, he found himself feeling nervous.

"Daisuke? Are you ok? You look really worried."

"No, I'm fine," lied Daisuke, sticking a fake smile onto his face. "I'm just a bit worried about the English test we have today."

Riku smiled back at him, and Daisuke felt his heart skip a beat. _'Thank god! I'm really not gay' _he though to himself happily. The happy feeling lasted for the rest of the ride to school. It left as suddenly as it had come with the appearance of the one and only Satoshi Hiwatari.

"Daijoubu deska, Niwa-kun?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? Do I really look that bad?"

"You always look good to me, Niwa-kun."

Uh- arigato Hiwatari-kun." responded Daisuke once he could breathe again.

"Niwa-kun, do you think maybe we could practice for our play today after school?"

"I- I guess so." said Daisuke a trifle reluctantly. The idea of another afternoon spent at school was not an especially happy one, but it was true that they needed more work.

"Your house or mine?" asked Satoshi.

Daisuke stopped dead in his tracks. "But- I mean- don't you-"

"You're babbling, Niwa-kun."

"Mine I guess..." Daisuke was fairly sure he didn't want to be alone with the blue haired boy without at least _some _backup. Though he wasn't sure how much help his family would be...

He went through the rest of the day in a daze, unable to keep his thoughts on his work. When the last bell finally rang, he had a small headache. When he walked out to the front of the school to meet Satoshi, it grew even worse.

Standing next to Daisuke's bike was Satoshi. And standing next to _him _was Riku.

Looking very, very annoyed.

This wasn't going to be pretty.

"Niwa-kun, Hiwatari-kun tells me he's coming over to your house today," said Riku, a little too sweetly. "You wouldn't mind if I came along too, would you?"

"Uh- of course not!" said Daisuke, feeling both relieved that his girlfriend would be with him, and...disappointed? He shoved that thought away before he had time to think about what it meant.

Satoshi's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure you want to join us Riku-san?" he asked, in the same tone that she had employed earlier. "After all, we're going to be too busy to be interesting company."

"Oh, I'm sure." replied Riku.

Daisuke looked from one face to the other, searching for some clue as to what was going on in his friend's minds. Two faces looked back at him, filled with determination. Daisuke gave up on trying to understand, and was about to jump on his bike before he realized something important. "Hiwatari-kun, you don't have a bike!"

"Of course not. I'm driving. I have a special permit. Can't have a police chief show up after a criminal has escaped because he couldn't find anyone to drive him."

Riku smiled victoriously. "That's ok then. We'll ride home together Niwa-kun."

Satoshi considered this development. "I could probably keep up with you on foot..." he ventured hopefully.

"Nonsense Hiwatari-kun! We'll meet you there. See you soon!" Riku grabbed Daisuke's arm and dragged him away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It came as no surprise to Daisuke that the rest of the day was a complete disaster. He had known that it would be from the moment that he had opened his front door. Well, technically he hadn't opened it, Satoshi had. From the inside. In the time that it had taken for Daisuke and Riku to ride home, Satoshi had, quite literally, made himself at home. Daisuke had the feeling that the sight of Satoshi wearing an apron and chatting happily with Towa about the best way to cook a carrot cake was going to haunt him for the rest of his life. And that was _before _his own father joined in the conversation.

Things went downhill from there.

By the end of the day, he was surprised that Satoshi and Riku had managed not to kill each other. It certainly wasn't from lack trying. They had, in the process, broken several blenders, smashed no small number of plates, burned a hole in the potholder that Daisuke had made his mother when he was six, stained the rug, emptied the refrigerator, and produced one amazing dinner. Emiko and Riku positively glowed when Daisuke praised their fish, and looked murderous when he decided that he liked the exotic carrot cake that Satoshi and Towa-chan had managed to produce.

When Kosuke suggested that his son's guest think about heading home (so as to spare their parents any worry, of course), Daisuke nearly cried with relief. Just before his friends walked out the door, Towa took it upon herself to point out the obvious- that Daisuke and Satoshi had never actually practiced their play, But being Towa, she couldn't just leave it at that. Oh no.

"Why don't you two practice your kiss before you leave?" she suggested teasingly.

Riku twitched. "K-kiss?"

"Of course!" said Towa cheerfully. "Didn't Daisuke tell you about that?"

"No...no he didn't. So Daisuke. Tell me." Riku's voice was dangerously calm.

Daisuke flushed bright red, which, if anything, made him look even guiltier. This was not going well. "He opened his mouth to try to explain, but was unableto force anything coherent out of it.

His mother came to his aid. "Don't listen to Towa-chan! She just likes to tease Daisuke about being the _female _lead in his class play. Besides, it's just a stage kiss. Right Dai-chan?"

Daisuke nodded frantically. The last thing he wanted was for Riku to think that he and Satoshi- no! Bad thought!

"Ah. I see." Riku relaxed a little at that, though she didn't look totally convinced. "Speaking of which...where is Hiwatari-kun?"

"Huh? Oh! I hadn't noticed that he was gone. Kosuke-san, did you see anything? Kosuke?" Emiko looked around for her husband, with no successes.

"He can't have gone anywhere." pointed out Daisuke. "Our car is still here"

About twenty minutes later, the mystery was solved when Kosuke drove up in a taxi. "Sorry for making you worry about me...I had to drive Satoshi-kun home." And that was that.

But why he had felt like that he needed to drive the quiet teenager home, or why he called Satoshi by his first name was never fully explained to Daisuke's satisfaction.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daisuke! You look so pretty!" squealed Towa, as Daisuke put the finishing touches on his Freedert costume.

"Uh...thank you, I guess..." said Daisuke uncertainly. It was hard to be proud of the fact that with a wig and a little makeup, he really did look like a girl. He could almost hear Dark's laughter in his head. He had found Daisuke's predicament funny. Easy for him, he wasn't the one who had to face the whole school in dress. Or kiss a boy who was much too pretty for his own good in front of his girlfriend.

"Ready yet Daisuke?" called Emiko from outside Daisuke room. "You're going to be late if you don't go soon!!"

"Coming!" Daisuke stuffed his wig into a bag and ran down the steps and out towards his bike. He swung the bag containing his costume over the handlebars, and set off towards his school.

"Good luck Dai-chan! We'll be there soon!" called Emiko as her son rode away.

When Daisuke arrived at his school, the first thing he saw was the angry face of his director.

"Where have you been Daisuke! You're THREE MINUTES LATE!" yelled Takeshi. Daisuke found himself fervently hoping that his friend reverted to his normal (albeit somewhat insane) self after the play was ended. Daisuke mumbled some apology and backed away into the classroom.

"Ready for tonight, Niwa-kun?" asked a soft voice behind him. Daisuke turned, and was face to face with a surprisingly happy looking Satoshi.

"Of course!" said Daisuke, more cheerfully than he felt. Satoshi was another person who would not have to wear a dress on stage. Life, he reflected with uncharacteristic pessimisms, was not fair.

The first act went smoothly, for the most part, and Daisuke was beginning to relax. Despite his lack of practice, he remembered all of his lines and cues. He was even beginning to have a little fun! The curtain opened and the second act began. The story turned to a tragedy, and Daisuke could feel the audience attention like a tangible force. He acted out his death, and finally, his rebirth as a spirit. Sekimoto recited the last line of the play, and Satoshi brought his lips down to rest on Daisuke's. And to his shock and horror, Daisuke found himself kissing back. Hard. The curtain closed, the audience cheered, and Daisuke ran like hell for the exit.

But Daisuke wasn't quite fast enough. He made it to the front of the building before finding himself in an all too familiar position. Pinned down on his back with a certain blue haired detective peering down at him.

"Gomen nasai Hiwatari-kun! I'm really sorry! I-"

"Shut up Daisuke," advised Satoshi. "You're really not doing yourself any good. And quit moving. You're not going anywhere.

"But I-" What Daisuke was about to say, no one will ever know, because at that moment, Satoshi leaned down and kissed him, and all thoughts of talking were driven out of his mind.

"Daisuke-kun...daisuki."

Daisuke smiled back up at him. "I love you too...Satoshi-kun."

FIN

Apologies: First, I must apologize to Riku, because I let Satoshi steal her boyfriend. I like Riku/Daisuke, but I like Daisuke/Satoshi more. But you probably guessed that already. Second apology. I don't speak Japanese. Not really sure why I stuck so much in this fic, but I did. A lot of it is probably spelled wrong. Sorry. And I _do _know that daisuki doesn't mean I love you. But it's Daisuke's special word, and Satoshi's a cautious character. Third apology. Sorry for making characters coughSatoshicough OOC. But it's fanfic, and OOCness makes the world go round. Writing Emiko was really fun though. Fourth apology. I'm a bad speller. I'm a bad typer. They don't mix well. Sorry for typos. Last apology. I'm not a brilliant writer. Deal with it. I have.

A/N: In case you were wondering, the title comes from the color of Satoshi and Daisuke's hair. And personalities too I guess. And the fact that my favorite book series is called _A Song of Ice and Fire._ Yet another thing I don't own by the way.

Now be nice and review!


End file.
